Romeo&Juliet Feat Linkin Park
by Steven Hopkins
Summary: A modernized version of the classic with some lyrics from Linkin Park mixed in along the way.


_AN- Hello all! I realize this will be a rather long introductory note, but I feel it's best, for this particular bit of writing, that I first establish the general concept to clarify a few points. Essentially, this fic will be a description of a modernized Romeo & Juliet, set to the music of Linkin Park. The cuts of the play, costumes, physical descriptions and use of music are based off a production of the play I was recently involved with. I will describe the scenes as if they were taking place in "real life" as opposed to on-stage, but the use of Linkin Park's music is both deliberate and important to the play, so it will be included as well.. We were blessed with a very talented director and sound crew, and we timed the pieces of the play set to music around lyrics that the director felt underlined the theme of the scene. For example, in Act III, scene 1, the chorus from "Hit the Floor" ("One minute you're on top, the next you're not, watch it drop. You think you've won, and then it's all gone.) is very prominent, and emphasizes that Romeo went from his wedding night to exile very quickly. I will make reference to song as it begins to play, and include key lyrics in italics where appropriate. The music and modernization aside, the other two big changes occur with the Nurse and the Friar. We chose to play the Nurse as Juliet's best friend because the social dynamic between a Nurse and her charge is not found anywhere in today's society. We also chose to play Friar John gender blind. In both cases, the original names are kept throughout the dialogue. With all that in mind, here's a snippet of what to expect._

The early morning sun shone brightly over the waking streets of Verona. Benvolio, fanning himself off, took to his normal perch behind the Capulet's restaurant, wondering for the second time in as many days where Romeo had spent the prior night. His thoughts were cut short by the screech of the horn from a yellow Ford Mustang parked on the curb. Mercutio, looking agitated, beckoned Benvolio toward his car, presumably to answer the question Benvolio had been pondering. Sighing, Benvolio replied, "I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire. The day is hot, the Capulets abroad, and if we meet, we shall not 'scape a brawl."

Mercutio, clearly annoyed, stepped out of his car and said, "Come! Thou art like one of those fellows that when he enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword upon the table and says," Mercutio, exuberantly slamming his knife on the roof his car and pretending to faint, continued, " 'God send me no need of thee!'"

More frustrated than amused, Benvolio replied, "Am I like such a fellow?"

Sensing his friend's unpleasant attitude, Mercutio resigned himself to reentering his car, cutting the engine, and hopping up on the storage crate that Benvolio was sitting on. Seeing that his words had stung him, Mercutio playfully slapped Benvolio on the back and joked, "Thou art as hot a Jack, in the mood, as any in Italy."

"And what to?" Benvolio questioned.

Considering his response for a moment, Mercutio replied, "Thou wilt quarrel with a man that hath a hair more, or a hair less, in his beard, than thou hast."

Benvolio, halfway through forming a retort, saw an all-too-familiar white Toyota Supra park across the street. Mercutio gave him a curious look, waiting to continue the badinage, but Benvolio gravely stated, "By my head, here come the Capulets."

Turning and seeing the large frame of Tybalt emerging from the driver's seat, the humor vanished from his voice as Mercutio snarled, "By my heel, I care not," tucking his knife into his back pocket.

_(Start "Hit the Floor")_

The gesture did not go unnoticed by Tybalt, as he turned to the Nurse in the passenger seat and said, "Follow me close, for I will speak to them." Casting his sunglasses into the front seat of the car, he locked it before sauntering over to the Montagues, the Nurse hanging back. He stopped a few feet short of them, giving them an appraising look before stating, "Gentlemen, good den. A word with one of you," in a cold, formal voice.

Mercutio, pushing Benvolio aside, came within a foot of Tybalt, and craned his neck up to see the eyes of the taller man as he said, "But _one_ word with _one_ of us? Couple it with something; make it a word and a blow."

Tybalt, both amused and aware of his substantial height advantage coolly replied, "You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you will give me occasion."

(_Too many, things that you said about me when I'm not around)_

"Could you not take some occasion without giving?" Mercutio replied, moving ever-so-slightly closer to Tybalt.

(_You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep puttin' me down)_

Tybalt scoffed slightly, surprised that anyone aware of his reputation as a fighter would go as far as this runt had. He turned his attention momentarily to Benvolio, sizing him up, looking for a weakness. Finding none, he resigned himself to easier prey. "Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo…"

(_I've had so many standoffs with you, it's about as much as I can stand)_

The jab hit it's mark. Mercutio angrily shoved Tybalt back, seething, "Consort! what, dost thou make us minstrels? 'Zounds, consort!"

(_So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine)_

Tybalt made a move back toward Mercutio, but was blocked back by Benvolio. Starting to redden, Benvolio tried to muster some calm as he said, "We talk here in the public haunt of men!" Tybalt willingly backed off, nodding his head in approval of Benvolio's bold move. "Either withdraw unto some private place, and reason coldly of your grievances, or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us."

Before Tybalt could respond to the proposal, Mercutio pushed back to the forefront and said, "Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze."

Tybalt seemed ready to settle things right there, but the sight of Romeo skirting the edge of his Uncle's property caught his eye. "Well, peace be with you, sir" Tybalt mocked, "Here comes my man." Romeo, noticing the disturbance had made haste toward the scene. It was clear that he had not spent the previous night in his bed. His hair was ruffled, though he wore a sullied dress shirt and dress pants. They were the same clothes he had worn to be married, and the only ones he had took to Juliet's chamber to consummate his marriage the night before. Tybalt took no notice of this as he spat, "Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford mo better term than this; Thou art a villain," Tybalt concluded with a menacing shove.

(_One minute you're on top, the next you're not, missed your shot. You think you won, and then it's all gone.)_

Romeo took a moment to collect himself before calmly and forcefully replying, "Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting. Villain am I none. Therefore farewell, I see thou know'st me not." He made a move to leave, but Tybalt put his shoulder in his way. Romeo simply plowed through, attempting to escape any trouble.

Tybalt yelled at Romeo's retreating back, "Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done me, therefore turn and draw." The Nurse, not wanting a brawl between her best friend's husband and he cousin made to calm Tybalt, but he dismissed her a cold, "Go, woman."

Romeo, frustrated turned and pleaded, "I do protest, I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou canst devise. And so, good Capulet, _whose name I tender as dearly as my own_, be satisfied."

His words seemed to strike Benvolio like an arrow, as he suddenly put two and two together and realized where Romeo had spent the last two nights. His formal attire, coupled with the words, "Whose name I tender as dearly as mine own." led him to a sickening conclusion. He wouldn't be so impulsive as to _marry_ that Capulet girl, would he? He glanced at the Nurse, who sadly shook her head.

Romeo had offered Tybalt his hand. Tybalt coldly examined it, before spitting into Romeo's open palm. The implications of Romeo's last speech, however, seemed lost on Mercutio who once again pushed to the forefront, looking at Romeo and chastising, "O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!" before turning to face Tybalt and asking, "Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?"

By now a crowd a Capulets and Montagues had begun to gather, readying themselves for another brawl. Tybalt, keeping his gaze fixed on Romeo dismissed Mercutio, asking "What wouldst thou have with me?"

Mercutio, however shoved Tybalt again and hissed, "Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight."

Tybalt openly laughed, glancing at his fellow Capulets as if to ask if this was an elaborate trick they were playing on him. "Then I am for you," he replied, leaning down and offering a free shot at his face. Mercutio took it, sending Tybalt reeling. However, Tybalt recovered quickly, screaming, "Get your hands off me, cur!' and tackling the smaller man to the ground. Another brawl broke out, as the spectators began their own fights. Tybalt got up quickly and aimed a kick at the ribs of Mercutio, still hunched on the ground. Mercutio, seeing the blow coming, rolled to the left, taking out Tybalt's unsupported leg as he swing at air with the other. Tybalt hit the ground, but quickly recovered and aimed a huge punch at Mercutio's head, but, using his smaller size to his advantage, Mercutio ducked and back away a couple of feet, spitting blood on the concrete as he passed. Mercutio drew his knife out of his back pocket, challenging Tybalt with, "Come sir, your passado."

_(You think you've won, and then it's all gone.)_

Mercutio took a running stab at Tybalt, who deftly deflected the blow with one arm and landed a nose-shattering punch with the other. "Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!" Romeo shouted in vain, succeeding in parting a few of the lesser brawls. Mercutio, still reeling from Tybalt's punch, blood flowing from his nose made an easy target for the descending Tybalt. He drew Mercutio into a headlock, forcing him to drop the knife. "Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets," Romeo tried again, pulling Tybalt off of Mercutio and pushing them in separate directions. "Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!" he shouted. Seeing Mercutio moving toward the knife again, he made a move to tackle him, and prevented him from moving forward any more.

_(You think you've won, and then it's all gone.)_

Tybalt, however, had drawn his gun, and aimed it at Mercutio's breast, exposed under Romeo's arm.

(_And then it's all gone. And then it's all gone. And then it's all gone. Now it's all gone.)_

A bang echoed across the alley, as Romeo felt Mercutio stiffen under his arm.

_(End "Hit the Floor)_

He turned to see Tybalt holding a smoking gun, panting heavily as the nurse and other Capulet's moved to see him away from the scene. He was distracted by Mercutio falling to the ground, and he finally realized what had happened.

_AN - So there's a little preview for ya'll. Let me know if it's something you'd want to read more _of.


End file.
